


Hit the Beach

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, M/M, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Sun, surf, and sand...





	Hit the Beach

“C’mon, angel, I’ll show you how to catch a wave.”

* * *

So Dean finally gets that beach vacation and…

__

(”Cas, will you **please** put the camera away!”

“No, Dean, you’re so lovely. I want to remember this always.”

“Ugh, okay, you sap. But Sam better never see these pictures.”)

* * *

“Cas… Cas, c’mon, stop it, people can see us, Cas… Ahahaha stop. _Stop!!_ Ca- mmmm… Mmmmm, babe…”

“Let’s go back inside, beloved.”

“I thought- Mmmmm… I thought we were gonna hit the beach.”

“Maybe tomorrow. I have plans for you today.”

* * *

Old and tired: _There’s only one bed at the motel, where will we both sleep?_

Fresh and new: _There’s only one outdoor shower at the beach, how will we both get all this sand off?_

**Author's Note:**

> Images from [Lovehouse](http://lovehouse.tumblr.com/post/90881417847/lovehouse), [bisexualpulse](http://bisexualpulse.tumblr.com/post/155281782405), a deleted tumblr, and [Love Wins!](http://barrabus.tumblr.com/post/176597108132)


End file.
